10 Little Moments
by FOREVERADISNEYGIRL
Summary: Ten random moments involving the Kaiba brothers. Some moments are based off on the anime and others are based loosely on the Kaiba brothers' past and present. Inspired by Kohaku no Hime's Fifty Seconds.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Tank_

Hearing Alister accuse him for being responsible for Mikey's death simply stunned and angered Seto. He was nothing like the monster called Gozaburo. In fact, Seto abhorred violence and it was why Kaiba Corp went from manufacturing weapons to producing gaming technology. Yet, seeing all the anger and hatred in Alister's eyes he could understand the accusations very well. As any older brother would do, you always try to protect your younger siblings from harm..


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Outcome_

Seeing Seto lose to Yugi again was devastating, but at the same time a relief. Since Battle City is finally over, Seto can now focus on his true dream. Building Kaiba Land theme parks around the world for underprivileged children. This has always been a dream for him ever since we both got adopted by Gozaburo. Not once has Seto given up on this dream despite all of the hardships we faced.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Impress_

Though Seto Kaiba would never admit it to anyone, he was actually impressed with Joey Wheeler's dueling skills. Despite having cards that relied heavily on luck and gamble, Kaiba could tell that Wheeler was an excellent strategist. Wheeler almost succeeded in attacking Kaiba with his own Blue-Eyes White Dragon. After witnessing such a feat, Seto Kaiba's opinion of Joey Wheeler changed for the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Warm_

Back when dad was alive, he would always make us mugs of hot chocolate on cold winter days. The three of us would sit together in the living room all snuggled up in thick blankets. Sure. Life was hard without mom around, but dad tried his very best to make sure all of us were happy. Even now, long after dad's been gone, we still make ourselves mugs of hot chocolate on cold winter nights.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Plastic_

Every month the children Domino City Children's Home would receive a special visit from two very important people. Each time the two visitors came, they would always bring books, clothes, food, and toys for every child. These visits were always subtle to make sure that the paparazzi steered clear from bothering these special visitors. Whenever the weather was warm, these two special visitors played soccer with all of the children. Once nightfall comes, each and every child in the home gets tucked into bed by the visitors themselves. Though their time at the children's home was brief, Seto and Mokuba could never forget about how they used to live here too. Visiting the children is what made the brothers' lives very happy and meaningful.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Body_

Although Noah did execrable acts to him and Mokuba in the Virtual World, he did not deserve the fate of being trapped as a computer file. For the past 2 years, Seto has been working on a personal project that he kept secret from everyone except for Mokuba. Though Seto was most likely… OK, _is_ breaking the natural laws of life and death, when constructing a new body for his stepbrother. Noah had no relation to him and Mokuba, but as the great saying goes, "Ohana means family. Family means nobody get left behind or forgetten." After all, Noah is a part of the family.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Hospital_

If there was one thing Seto hated the most, it would be hospitals. The sounds of sirens wailing, families crying, and the nauseating smell of sterilized air only brought back sad memories. After his mother past away, Seto vowed to never set foot into one again. He kept that vow until a fateful day forced him to break it. All he could remember was the classroom door swinging open abruptly and somehow Seto found himself at the emergency room. A young doctor kneeled down and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. With sympathetic eyes she said, "I'm sorry, Seto. We tried and did everything we could to save him…"


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Conditioning_

Language, business, philosophy, technology, military strategy, and history were words that were hammered into his head. Every day was torture. His tutors showed no mercy when he showed signs of exhaustion. If things didn't please "father", the monster would clasp a shock collar around his neck. Shocking the poor boy until the monster was satisfied with his work. "Father" thought that he [the boy] didn't know of his plans to model him into a ruthless tyrant. It wasn't hard for the boy to deduce such plans and honestly, he knew from day 1 ever since the monster brought him and his brother home.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Return_

One afternoon big brother picked me up from school. My first though is, "well, this is strange. Roland or Fubata are usually the ones who would drive me home." As Seto pulled up in front of Domino City Junior High, he motioned me to come to the car. I opened up the door and slid into the passenger seat. Though I managed to shrug off my thoughts, it still bugged me seeing Seto here. So I decided to ask him, "Big brother why are you picke me up from school? Usually it's Roland or Fubata who comes." Seto didn't answer immediately because he was watching for incoming traffic. Once safely on the road, he gave me his reply.

"Roland and Fubata are busy today. That's why one of them could not drive to your school." Oh. Well that made some sense. However, I had a gnawing hunch that Seto is hiding something and only told me partially, the truth. For the remainder of the ride I decided not to press him anymore questions. Things became kind of quiet as Seto drove further away from the school.

About 10 minutes into the car ride, I instantly saw that Seto wasn't taking the road I'm most familiar with. "We're not heading back to the mansion." I used. Something is certainly questionable in Seto's actions. I couldn't bear with his odd behavior any longer. Yet, a portion of me told myself to be patient, and wait for the right moment to ask again. Eventually, I decided to go to sleep, cause this would most likely be a long car ride to wherever Seto is driving us.

Awhile later, I felt a gentle brush on my shoulder. Opening my eyes, I noticed Seto with an arm extended towards me. With a soft, but faint smile he gestured his hands to an old house. "Welcome home, kid." big brother said.

Initially I though he was joking. But knowing my brother his smile, told me we were "actually" home. "What is this place? This isn't the Kaiba mansion!" I hadn't meant to give an outburst like this, however I'm getting weird vibes about everything right now.

Seto's smile started fade then, his face became somber. With a heavy sigh he began to explain.

"Mokuba, the house here, once belonged to mom and dad. When I saw it had been up for sale, I immediately bought it."

OK, so he bought our parents' old house but that doesn't explain why we're here. With a determined look, I stared straight into Seto's eyes and said, "Why are we here though? You could at least tell me that, Seto."

He didn't reply immediately, yet I could see Seto was trying hard to find the right words to say. After some time, he finally spoke.

"We are here, because I wanted us to return home. Our real home which is there." He pointed the old house once more. Turning back to face me, he continued on with his explanation.

"That mansion we lived in for many years, contains nothing for us. All it has is the horrific past we've experienced with Gozaburo. Everyday… No, every spot in the mansion brings back terrible memories. A few days ago, I decided enough is enough. It is time to leave. This is why I bought our parents' old house Mokuba. I want for both of us to start over in a happy place."

After listening to his explanation, I finally understood Seto's motives. What he said about the mansion was true. That place has nothing, but unpleasant memories. To leave it and start over in a "new" place made a lot of sense. "Before mom and dad died life must've been happy for us." I thought.

Turning to face Seto, I gave a huge grin. It meant that I am all for the return home.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Initially, Return was supposed to be a short ficlet just like the previous ones. Somehow, I started writing and it pretty much grew into a one-shot. I am going to be very honest, there are some errors present in this story. I know I could've written this a whole lot better, but often times I get stuck on how to piece together things or continuing. Either way, I do look forward to hear some feedback. Constructive criticism is always welcome, but please don't be too harsh when leaving reviews.**

 **Long story short, this story is about the Seto and Mokuba leaving the Kaiba mansion and returning "home". The old house that once belonged to their biological parents. I always love to imagine Seto and Mokuba having loving parents. Wonderful people who love their sons and would never do anything abusive towards them.**

 **Well, that's all for now folks! Take care! ^^**

 **~FOREVERADISNEYGIRL**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters from the anime and manga. All rights belong to Kazuki Takahashi, and this is not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

 _Sacrifice_

It was all so sudden. One day you here and the next, gone. It was supposed to be a joyous day because our youngest son was born. However, things got complicated during the birth and you fell ill. The doctors did everything they could to save both you and our son. Yet, despite their efforts only one of you could be saved. I pleaded with the doctors begging them to find another way, but they shook their heads with sadness. They told us we had to make a decision now or things could get fatal. Even before you spoke, I knew what our... no your decision would be. You chose to save our son so that he could live. You chose sacrifice. Something a mother never hesitates to do for her children.


End file.
